


爱意难平

by videokilledtheradiostar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cities, M/M, Manchester, Mild Language, Poems, Self-Discovery, barcelona, long pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videokilledtheradiostar/pseuds/videokilledtheradiostar
Summary: 最痛苦的感受，最刺心的情绪，也是最为荒诞的。渴望的感受既模糊又难以界定，滋生于灵魂深处却触不可及。





	爱意难平

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444231) by [regularvoltaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularvoltaire/pseuds/regularvoltaire). 



足球有太多可恨之处。

犯规，翘首以盼却迎来一场无聊的比赛，球员的满口脏话，上半时中途下起的雨。

清晨的训练，清晨的更衣室，清晨食堂难喝的咖啡，清晨的一切。

即便如此，足球依旧能将整个世界衬得黯淡无光。一旦加入了这场游戏，你永远无法退出。

 

巴塞罗那有太多可恨之处。

保守的作风，俱乐部给每个人打上的烙印，充斥着每个角落的红蓝色。

其他所有人都是俱乐部的一员而他永远只是“那个翻译”的事实。

来自加泰罗尼亚的年轻黑发队长。

 

足球不合乎常理。他本可以成为一名体面的商人。他能说会道，哪怕对经济学一无所知也可能莫名会有所成就。足球却是傻瓜的游戏，而执掌一支球队与自杀无异。

下定决心前往巴塞罗那只需一秒。这承诺着一个更大的梦想。在那里，人们闪耀着的自豪感与塞图巴尔大相径庭。他误将其认作是希望。

 

巴塞罗那的足球有太多可恨之处。

如果他能坦诚些，其实这之中的任何一点他都不介意。

 

足球与巴塞罗那是一时冲动的决定。但有时最佳进球并非诞生于赛前五个小时的战术分析，而是源自某个前锋意外决定在恰当时刻跑到恰当位置。

他们说他选择足球是因为除此之外再没有别的事物足以承载他的自负，而这也是他唯一仍把握在手的东西，因为他太过深陷其中以至于在其他方面都一塌糊涂。有时他甚至都要信了他们。

如果他能坦诚些，其实他五岁时就爱上了这项运动。

 

有一天他们会称他为叛徒——和对其他人不同，这家俱乐部似乎永远不会将他视为己出。由于他痛恨怀旧的模样，他们说他忘了那时，忘了关于97/98赛季的一切事，以及当时那里的一切人。

如果他能坦诚些，在巴塞罗那之前他的人生从未真正开始。

因为巴塞罗那之前的一切都是在碰运气，而这次则需要放慢步伐。他以前有过正经的工作，不错的工作。但在夜晚中被其引以为傲的红蓝色覆盖的巴塞罗那是一个崭新开始，这稍纵即逝的瞬间里承载了太多来不及捉住的东西，他发觉自己希望时间就此停止来看个明晰。巴塞罗那之前的一切都不算数，而那之后的所有又总会回归于此。

在他第一次望见绿茵场上的那人之前，他的人生从未真正开始。

那让他忆及当年跑动时人球合一的快感，以及他卸球时足尖举重若轻的灵巧——作为球员他的水平从来不及那个加泰罗尼亚人的一半。有那么一瞬间他的确怀念那种感觉。那时他恨他。

在他第一次见识到作为队长的佩普·瓜迪奥拉之前，他的人生从未真正开始。他们对阵马竞并处在告负边缘时，那人趁中场休息对球队讲话的模样；总是第一个来训练，最后一个离开。那人在整个伤缺期间都坐在替补席上并拒绝离开的模样。

当他第一次与活生生的何塞普·瓜迪奥拉交谈时，他的人生可能真正开始了。他意识到自己显然可以与某人既做到彼此赞同又能够针锋相对。没人能像他一样谈论足球，而如果对面是其他人，何塞甚至连一半内容都懒得听进去。整支球队中唯有他懂得的语言数量可以与他相提并论，实际上这还演变成了一个质疑他战术布置的正当理由。他遇到了这个有着可怕的葡萄酒品味和狂热民族主义的加泰人，知道了他最喜欢的食物是什么以及他这辈子都不可能学会烹饪的事实。

这吓坏了他。

因为让这种事物与他的人生融洽无间从不是件易事。他不发展友谊，或者其他什么感情关系——他是个十足的混账，所以不需要。而某种程度上来说，那些斗嘴，战术会议后寻求赞同的一瞥，站出来对抗那个告诉他应该在比赛期间乖乖坐着的王八蛋费尔南德斯，进球后向边线投去不易觉察的笑容，为了继续他们的讨论而无需询问就滑进对方汽车的另一个座位里，未经计划的看球之夜——这些又莫名是世上最容易的事。

也许它就是这时开始的——又或者它缘起于惨败给瓦伦西亚那晚，他给带着一袋意面和劣质红酒的年轻人开了门。那人此时应该和他的球队而不是可怜的助教在一起，他却感觉这样太过正当，并因此畏缩了一下。那晚他们都有些醉，他们的呼吸又有点过于温暖，若是他们坐得太近，又或是他放任自己盯了队长瘦长结实的背影太久——对方正在厨房里毁掉他最后一次吃顿正经晚餐机会——他都会将其归咎于酒精。这东西——无论存在于他们之间的是什么，他都无话可说，哪怕他总是对任何事都能侃侃而谈。

何塞不轻易放弃，但他输不起。他不会发起一场注定将会一败涂地的战斗。

当范加尔问他为什么去本菲卡，他在回答只是为了那个帅位时大概说了谎。

佩普没有打电话来。他也没指望他打，毕竟他在任何事可能发生前就离开了。为了回避告别派对，他也没有告诉任何人他要离职，除了教练组。在巴塞罗那的四年如永恒一般漫长，他时不时会忘记自己此时三十六岁而非五十一岁。多年后路易斯·恩里克才会告诉他，佩普带着自己的意面到他的家门口却发现人去楼空后，一整夜不停踢着球，直到天明。

 

里斯本不应该是陌生的；里斯本应该像家。

但它不像。

他有股也许自己离开过久的恐惧。他的心已经属于另一座城市，另一段记忆，这里可能再也不会让他有家的感觉。

他的球队不停赢球，而他只是喝了又喝。邀约络绎不绝，无论是去教练席的还是去床上的。他一个也没接。

到了年底他仍旧无法删除那个电话号码。

 

总得有个人是喝醉的。佩普必须醉到一定程度才会打这通电话，而他必须醉到一定程度才能接听。

刚开始是一阵漫长的沉默，几乎鸦雀无声。

“我被你诅咒了。”

“什么？”

“我离开巴萨了。”他没料到这个但也不惊讶。他还没听说这个消息，说明是本周刚刚敲定的，还没有泄露给媒体。

“为什么？你想我了？”这有点过于接近真相，如果他刚刚没喝那瓶啤酒的话一定会在接下来的那阵沉默中退却。

 

“你个混蛋我永远不该原谅你。”

何塞闭眼。

“你是不该。”

这之后电话没被挂断，何塞觉得他不妨试试自己的运气——毕竟他已经受了长达一年的自我折磨。

“你要去哪儿？”

“意大利。”“哦。”部分的他不会承认自己希望对方的离开或许意味着什么——或许是要来葡超。但他的嘴已经迫不及待想要吐出些蠢话，诸如他想象不到红蓝军团会失去它的中场队长，所以他转而说：

“祝你好运。”

“这不是你想说的。”说出“不，这不是”是那么的轻而易举，他们又可以找回那消失已久相互调笑的感觉，而且何塞可以、也想要这么说。但他离开是有原因的，所以他转而说：

“没准这就是。”然后电话就被挂断了。

 

波尔图递出了合同。

路易斯打了电话来。两个都。

跟他讲他是个白痴，然后给了他一个有意大利区号的电话号码。

何塞放弃了。

 

不是说他没尝试过。

只是他的每次约会，不论和谁，都让他感觉言语不通、地点错误，而他不敢去分析这背后的意味，因为他是个懦夫。当他们开始唤起他回忆里身后球赛直播的细细嗡鸣声以及温暖夜晚中的廉价葡萄酒气味，他浑身僵硬无法思考。

 

在他们的首场胜利后他打了电话。他认为自己在极度兴奋的情况下才有这份勇气。

“喂。”②

“是我。”

一声短暂的叹息，尖锐到故意要让人听见。

“何塞，你想要什么？”他改用加泰罗尼亚语，而不是西班牙语。看来是输球了。再考虑到聊天声，大概人在更衣室里。

“没什么，就是了解下近况。”

“胡扯，你从不来了解近况。”

他不知道该如何作答，只得保持沉默。有时候他怀疑跟一个见微知著的人对话到底有何意义。

加泰人似乎对他刚才的语气颇为后悔，当他再次开口时温柔了许多。

“不管怎么说，你是怎么得到这个电话号码的？”

“路易斯。”

“哪个？”

“两个都。”他知道这会让那两人惹上麻烦，但有时候他就是这么小心眼地伺机报复。

“我听说了波尔图的事。”他暗自嘲笑自己的努力尝试，因为这九字回应根本就意味着对话毫无进展。

“我们这周第一次赢了比赛。”

“厚颜无耻的混账家伙。”他差点（差点）就露出微笑。这勾起的感觉有点过于稔熟，于是他决定换个话题。

“罗马那边如何？”

那边暂停了一下——只是一次呼吸。就好像佩普正在筛选措辞。一年过去了他依旧了解对方，何塞痛恨这一点。

“呃，你知道他们是怎么讲的，città di echi, città di illusioni...”

——文艺复兴时期的画家邦多纳如是说。他曾经在佩普公寓的书架上见过这人的书，罕有的几次换他去拜访，而不是对方来找他。加泰人说这人对罗马的摹写正是他梦想中对巴塞罗那应有的描绘。他还记得书里那句话：

Città di echi, città di illusioni; _回声之城，幻想之城_

 

Città di desiderio;

 

_渴望之城。_

他不敢念完这句话，因为他仍旧是个懦夫。

 

他听见电话的另一端有人用意大利语喊话。

“我得挂了，球队要集合。”

“好吧。”他刚准备挂上电话就听见年轻人叹气一声，就好像他终于下定了决心——令人惶恐不安的一点在于当对方在思考的时候他总是了然于心。

“博尔塞纳路4号。”

“什么？”

“你听到我说的了。”他挂断了电话。

 

他们赢下了圣诞前的最后一场比赛，对手是他的老东家本菲卡。何塞不是个蠢到会让骄傲和喜悦以外的情绪占据这种时刻的人，但有一丝他试图忽略的恐惧感一直萦绕其中。他拒绝让自己的思绪飘去想象若有一天对阵佩普无可避免他将会作何感受。到了赛季末波尔图几乎赢得了一切。鲁伊教他如何像个冠军一样去庆祝，他则更喜欢这个叫法——喝个烂醉如泥。

到了第二天早上他还是无法把那个地址赶出自己的脑海。

 

有时他痛恨他对自己已经了如指掌却依旧无力回天。

他在新年前夕过去了。

 

他的航班很早，但他晚上十点才出现在门阶上——先在罗马最阴暗的酒吧里浇灭了他所有的疑虑。他试图回忆起上一次他俩在设法与对方互动时都清醒着是什么时候。他想不起来。

佩普住在一间步行到奥林匹克球场要十五分钟的公寓里。

这地方从正面看完全不是那人的风格，何塞甚至怀疑对方给了他个假地址。这是一栋现代风格的建筑，在罗马的鹅卵石街道上格格不入，然而其存在又莫名沉闷萧条，仿佛它的业主想说“无视我”。但马上他就记起自己在里斯本的新公寓里住了两年之后仍有些纸箱从未拆封过。他意识到，佩普无意在此久留。而他们二人终究也没什么不同。

没人开门。

试过三次之后何塞只想转身离开。也许哪里出错了。也许他后悔了。接着他意识到自己已经喝得太多，无法在不摔跤或不吐在半路的情况下独自走回酒店。何况他已经自苦了太久。

所以他没走。

他背靠着门，蜷在地上。他挺确定到了早上就会有人报警，要么直接把他拖去警察局，但他早已无心在乎这些。

 

他醒了过来，有人在他的小腿上踢了一脚。

不吃牌的那种。

“你会害死我的邻居们。”

天色依旧昏沉，周围也没有欢呼庆祝声，所以一定连午夜都没到。

他穿着那件该死的高领衫，头发比之前长了一些，几乎要到他的脖子。何塞坐在那看不见他的眼睛，但他也不需要。他总是知道他的眼睛是什么模样。

“你迟到了。”他尽量不去盯着对方看——哪怕他确实这么做了。要知道已经三年未见，而他正在打一场节节败退的仗。

“从我门前起开。”他终于清醒过来，因为他的老骨头可经不住罗马中场球员再踢一脚。

 

室内看起来比外部要好了不少，他可以这么说。但这里几乎没有私人痕迹，墙上没有照片，小茶几上没有读了一半的书，也没有他以前走到哪都要带着的恶心油炸蚕豆。有的只有半阖着的箱子，就好像有人只在需要的时候才路过拿一下东西并且懒得费神去收拾。

他决定自己讨厌这地方。

加泰罗尼亚人甩掉自己的外套和鞋，向沙发走去。

何塞被某一段关乎他在巴塞罗那那间小公寓的记忆打了个措手不及。西班牙炎热夏夜的暖意，散落在桌子上的战术笔记，身后正在静音重播的上一场国家德比，某一个破旧沙发，某一双握着红酒杯的手，某一双棕色眼睛。他多么希望自己还醉着酒——这样他就能找到借口。

“不出去深夜狂欢？”不知何故他无法让自己坐下，所以他就只面对窗户站在那里——街对面传来微弱的音乐声。

“他们喝得太高根本意识不到我走了。”

在客厅昏暗的灯光下，他终于可以看清蚀刻在年轻人额头上的新皱纹。他看起来暮气沉沉。

他以前从未如此。

 

三年。

离开巴塞罗那已有三年；距离他上一次见到他已有三年；他额头上长出新的皱纹已有三年；在意大利与在葡萄牙已有三年。有时这感觉却像是无尽漫长。

他内心感到空洞，有那么一瞬间他允许自己迟来地后悔了一下，意识到这里的新生活、那些皱纹背后的故事、他晚餐通常吃什么、他在周六夜晚如何消磨时光——这些都与他无关。

“这房子太烂了。”

“别那么说。这是马内尔选的。”他花了几秒钟时间才意识到马内尔指的是马努尔·埃斯蒂亚特；他记得路易斯·菲戈跟他提起过那个在西甲最后一轮结束后来找他们队长的水球巨星。加泰人说出那个昵称的语气透着一种溺爱感，仿佛若有必要他会捍卫那人到底，至死方休。

他不年轻了，但他控制不住地妒火中烧。

“行吧，那他在哪儿？他也住这里？”

他没有转身。尽管语气波澜不惊，倘若转过身他将掩藏不住自己的眼神。

“他结婚了。”

何塞是个混蛋，但他至少还有些自知之明。他们已经闪烁其辞了六年；他们知无不言，却总对最重要的那件事讳莫如深。有趣的是，不管他们之间萌动着什么，在所有的交谈中，这对话是最近乎谈论到它的。

 

“就算他没结婚我也不会想让他住这里。”

这句话令他腿软，所以他别无选择只好坐下。

“何塞，你为什么过来？”他的语气温柔但眼神坚定，就好像他早已知道答案，而询问只是为了试探对方明白与否。

“你邀请的我。”

“不我没有。”他是没有。他只是给了他另一次机会。他不请自来。

“你要离开了，为什么？”他转向角落里的那些纸箱。佩普叹气，大概有人能对他了如指掌这个事实挺令他沮丧的。

“一些外部因素。你过几天就会知道。”

“扯吧。”

“与你无关。”加泰人揉了揉脸，从沙发上站了起来——他的声音听起来精疲力竭。他开始往厨房走，但是何塞抢先一步。他猛地拽住对方的胳膊将他拉了回来，现在两人相对而立了，近得几乎能感觉到彼此的呼吸。

“你在逃跑。为什么？原因呢？”他全然了解自己并无质问的权利——他离开太久了。但是他所见到的何塞普·瓜迪奥拉与六年前那个年轻的巴塞罗那队长着实相去甚远，而那段确凿的记忆是他人生唯一的前进动力。他也许是在生气——因为那时轻易放手；他也许只是自私——因为想将他据为己有，哪怕只是一部分。

在看见年轻人的脸色转为愤怒之前，他就已经先感觉到了怒火。

“我不知道，何塞。那你又是因为什么？”他的语气冷若冰霜，哪怕他们咫尺之间的空气炽热到让他无法呼吸。

他刺痛地意识到虽然这些年来他有过相当多的床伴，但未曾有哪个让他感觉亲密如此。

“你知道为什么。”

佩普改用加泰罗尼亚语，手指戳向他的脸侧。

“不，你知道吗？操你的，我不知道原因。而且我是厌倦了陪你玩着这场游戏你却我行我素。”

“何塞普——”“别。”这名字仿佛空洞般不存在。他好奇从哪一刻开始变成佩普而不再是何塞普了。何塞抓住了他的手——大概不应该这么做，但这一刻他已经失去了正常思考的能力。

“你到底指望从我这儿得到什么？”肌肤相触之处灼烧，他的心狂跳。

“真相。”“你早就知道真相了，不需要我告诉你。”

“我要去卡塔尔了。”

何塞松开了他的手。

人群欢呼。烟花绽放。

2003年。

 

他们没动。

他感觉自己全身的肌肉都在燃烧，他的皮肤生疼，仿佛只要靠近那人就会因此腐烂，可如果相触之后再离开又会留下伤疤。

只有那么一秒钟，他放任自己想象如果采取进一步行动会是什么感觉。他的指尖会如何因触碰不修边幅的胡茬而发烫；他的眼睛看起来会是什么模样；他的嘴唇尝起来会像什么滋味。

但就在这咫尺之间，隔着足球、巴塞罗那、加上现在的三千英里异地和其他所有原因。

何塞不轻易放弃，但他输不起。他不会继续一场自己已经一败涂地的战斗。

所以他后退了一步。

 

佩普看起来很受挫却并不惊讶。

“新年快乐。”

他走向门口。门打开却又立马关上了——一只手从他身后抵住了门，一个脑袋靠在他的背上。

“何塞。”这听起来几乎是个恳求。

他觉得自己的一部分死在了那一刻，被丢在身后。如果他的身体向后倾靠一点点，就会支离破碎。

他径直离去。

 

那之后时间过得飞快。又或者完全停滞——他也不清楚。他在这世界上赢得的远大于他所曾期望的，庆祝到不省人事，工作至通宵达旦。鲁伊说他疯了——把足球当作自己的毒品。何塞朝他脸上扔了个酒瓶，但对方依旧没有离开。有时他不禁好奇自己今生怎么会值得拥有任何人。

 

他痛恨英格兰。

这里雨下个不停，食物难以下咽，夏天全然不存在。

英格兰是个崭新的世界；不是里斯本；不是巴塞罗那；不是罗马。

这里的鹅卵石勾不起任何记忆，而它的寒冷也让人无暇回忆起什么东西。

大概这就是他选了这里的原因。

 

切尔西是不同的。他有种感觉，像是他等待这天已久。球员们是不同的，他们年轻但有野心，而何塞应对这种野心游刃有余。

他有套例程，抑或是鲁伊的叫法更加确切——他用这词来形容他人生中的一切：一个轮回。他训练球员，循环观看三小时的比赛录像，并将其称作是做研究；有时距离播放卡塔尔联赛只剩咫尺之遥，他就关掉录像；如果赢球了他就喝酒，如果输了他就喝更多。

他和人上床；比他年长的男人，从来不找棕色眼睛的；从来不和同一个人操第二次；从来不记他们的名字。

他不在周六晚上干这事，也不带他们回家——那总会让他想起另一扇门，另一个地方。

足球是他的情人——他早已命定的人生中唯一不可预料的，他所追寻的。他实现了梦寐以求的一切，赢得欧冠冠军，收获人们的尊重，赚的钱足以给他的后三代子孙在尼斯买一座城堡，但他感觉自己像是一具行尸走肉。有时他不禁好奇自己这四年如何得以存活。

 

何塞不是个诗人，但他记得佩索阿。在塞图巴尔的温和夜色中，他的母亲常常朗读给他听，他则将头枕于她的膝上。

 

_Os sentimentos que mais doem, as emoções que mais pungem, são os que são absurdos_

最痛苦的感受，最刺心的情绪，也是最为荒诞的。

 

他那时不明就里，却总是爱着那些词语从她舌尖滚落时的感觉。如果闭上双眼，有时他耳畔依旧会响起她轻柔的声音，同时她温柔的爱抚会伴他进入梦乡。

 

_a ânsia de coisas impossíveis, precisamente porque são impossíveis, a saudade do que nunca houve, o desejo do que poderia ter sido, a mágoa de não ser outro, a insatisfação da existência do mundo._

比如向往某事恰恰是因为此事绝无可能，比如对从来没有的东西百般怀念，比如对本应拥有的东西百般欲望，还比如有一个人深深苦恼于他不是别人，或者一个人闷闷不乐于世界实实在在就这么回事。③

 

他想他现在懂得这些文字了。

 

2006年。

路易斯来拜访他。

葡萄牙的那个。

“你看起来一团糟。”

“很显然，想搞出顶尖的足球就得遭受这些。”

“依我看，脾气还更差了。”何塞放他进门，路易斯直奔他酒柜里的最高级红酒。

和一个葡萄牙人当朋友的坏处就是他们永远知道你最好的红酒藏在哪里。

“我真讨厌这个国家。我们应该在葡萄牙见面，或者至少在西班牙。”

“又不是我邀请你来的。”他们在客厅就座，何塞眼看着他的客人一口气灌下了半瓶二十年杜罗河产红酒。

“我自己要来的。要不你永远不来看我。”一个无伤大雅的玩笑，但何塞还是往心里去了。他真的应该对那些迄今为止还能忍受自己的人更好一点。

“所以。”路易斯冲他摆出那个表情。

“所以，什么？”他痛恨那个表情。

“我刚飞了一千公里过来可不是为了看你因为对待自己的老朋友太混帐而感到内疚的脸。所以，开始说话呗。”

“说什么？”路易斯左眉上挑。

他好奇他们在巴塞罗那的四年被喂了什么东西以至于都被养成了读心者。他叹了口气。

“没什么可说的。”路易斯终于把酒瓶放下了。何塞不禁感谢全能的主。

“行，就按你的方式来。他过得很不错，如果你想知道的话。怎么说，职业生涯上是不错；私人生活而言，他比你更难读懂。”

“你跟他联系着？”何塞屈服了。他的好奇心战胜了自尊心。

“跟你不一样，有些人会用一种叫做电话的奇妙科技，知道吧。”

“意大利真的把你变成了一个冷嘲热讽的王八蛋。”

“据我所知，他们除了开车之外就对这个最在行。”何塞几年内都没咧嘴笑得这么开心过。

路易斯就只停留了一天。他说他实在太讨厌这里的天气了，再加上他的英语糟糕透顶。何塞送他到门口。

“他原谅你了吗？”

“你是指我当年离开？”

因为路易斯是会被他们骂作叛徒的那个人，白衣的混蛋。他被人往身上丢猪头，两年间每次回到诺坎普都会受尽侮辱。何塞认识的人里没有比他更坚强的，但也许只是没亲历过的自己无从知晓他的真实感受。

何塞点头。

“是啊，他原谅我了。但他爱上的人又不是我。”

 

 

佩普在墨西哥。

鉴于足球新闻早已停止播报任何欧洲联赛以外的事，这是别人告诉他的。令人恼火的是，每个人都觉得他们有义务将自己所知晓的佩普近况汇报给他。

“所以他是个什么样的人？”某天晨练的时候，鲁伊在训练场上问他。

“谁是个什么样的人？”何塞厌倦了回答问题。他一个字也没说过，但所有人都莫名其妙就知道。

“别跟我耍把戏，我都跟着你六年了。如果我们马上就要重夺联赛杯你还一直是这么个眼神，那我理应让你谈谈他，至少一次。”

鲁伊甚至都没转身。

何塞不与任何人谈论他。他就是不谈论他。从不。

他觉得自己无从开口。

“他的红酒品味特别烂。”他从脑海中浮现的第一个念头开始说起。

“谢天谢地，这世上要是有两个何塞·穆里尼奥的话可是要天崩地裂了。”

何塞瞪了他一眼。

“他这辈子都没有做饭天赋，但他还老是要做。他做的意面能让人吃出肝炎。”

鲁伊默不作声。他的男孩们正在球场上踢一场训练赛。他想知道为什么不论去往世间何处，在他眼里球员们总是身着红蓝。而那些人却说他对忠诚一无所知。

“他读诗，但是只读加泰语的。他最喜欢萨尔瓦多·埃斯普里乌。”何塞不清楚为何自己还在继续——一旦打开话匣他就难以收住。

鲁伊终于转身看向他，目光变得柔和。

“何塞，至少给他打个电话。”

他既没回答也没转身。鲁伊叹气。

“他要退役了，你知道吧。”

何塞试着不要畏葸退缩却未能如愿。

“你怎么知道这种事的？”

“路易斯告诉我的。”

“什么？恩里克？我都不知道你认识他。”因为葡萄牙的那位不会主动开口。

“我也不知道我认识他。”鲁伊盯着他的眼神就好像在说：看看我得给你收拾什么烂摊子。

有人进球了，可能是德罗巴——他没在注意。

“你知道吗，他有一次说希望可以永远踢下去——再为巴塞罗那赢一个赛季。”那是在一场失利之后。球场已然空旷，只剩他们两人穿着球衣并肩坐在昏暗的场地中。他永远不会忘记那刻。他永远不会忘记那些日子。

“呃大概是不再踢了，但他明年就会回来。”鲁伊听起来不太确定是否该把这番话说出口。

“什么意思？”

“巴萨邀请他去执教B队。”

“而他接受了。”何塞肯定地说道，不是疑问句。他了解他。

“而他接受了。”鲁伊无论如何还是回答了。

 

他不确定自己更应感到愤怒还是恐惧。

愤怒，是因为他莫名觉得被背叛——尽管毫无道理；从未有人做过承诺，不论是球场上抑或是私人间。恐惧，是因为他深知对方的能力以及将会达到什么高度。并非因为他将需要小心谨慎——何塞并不像媒体描述得那般傲慢自大，但他清楚自己出类拔萃，也一直喜欢挑战自己的极限。他惧怕的是这将会对他们产生什么影响——不是说他们之间还残留有什么可以死灰复燃，但他们迟早会无可避免地在球场的两端面对彼此，而他依旧不清楚自己该对此作何感受。他决定是时候听一次鲁伊的劝告。

他甚至都没了他的号码。可以确定的是他会因为四处游历而经常换号。

有些时候他会质疑自己的人生抉择，但那些选择都不及向另一个西班牙人开口询问这般值得反悔。

“可以可以，看看是谁终于打电话来了。”路易斯听起来飘飘然，说明他过得很好。他可以听见笑声和叮当作响的厨具声。退役生活应是对他益处不小。

“给我就是了。”

“给你什么？就这？没有‘你过得怎么样’‘退役生活如何’和‘波拉波拉真的有传说中那么赞吗’？”

“你知道是什么。你和你的那点阴谋诡计，你从联系鲁伊时就在算计着这刻了。”他试图让自己听起来不以为然，却未能得逞。他真的很想念他，某种意义上来说。

“好吧好吧，老家伙别这么暴脾气。菲戈跟我提起你了，说你这些日子很是让人难以忍受。”何塞可以想象他的笑容。很显然这还具有传染性。

“那是因为他洗劫了我的半个酒窖。”路易斯大笑。

“我会短信发给你。”

“谢了。”

“嗨，何塞？”“我们能别试图用一堆尴尬的客套话来延长这次对话吗？”路易斯又笑了起来。

“只是想说也该是时候了。”何塞不知如何作答。

“是吧。”

 

一如既往地，他等了半年才拨出那个号码。他是个防守型教练，他在抢开局上糟糕透顶。

2007年。

电话转入了语音信箱。何塞并不惊讶，他也是这么处理手机上的未知号码——在他们这个年代，名声除了给生活带来不便之外一文不值。

“是我。”他不知道接下来该说什么，所以他说，“听到这条之后尽快回电。”

他反思了一下，又加上一句：“不回也行，取决于你。”

佩普在他说完这句之前接起了电话，却沉默不语，何塞不得不检查了一下他的手机以确认电话真的接通了。

“你生气了。”加泰罗尼亚人终于开口。

他听起来略微沙哑，像是他刚刚慢跑归来，又或是刚睡醒。

哪怕不应该这么做，何塞还是倚靠在了墙上。在电话拨出之前他未曾意识到自己有多想念他的声音。即使他颤抖着闭紧双眼，附近也没人会注意到。

“之前是，现在好些了。”佩普叹了口气。当他叹气时何塞突然迫切地想要看到他的脸。

“你没生气的资格。”

“这也是我生气的原因。”何塞可以想象出他在摇头。

“我从来没有真正懂你。”

 

“你懂我的，比任何人都懂。”

他只允许自己犯这么些错误，不能再多。

 

他又一次失业了。

他不记得上一次失业是什么时候；可能是二十年前——在涉及足球前，在任何事发生前。

官宣的那天鲁伊来了，开玩笑地说他们大约应该就此退休然后滚去波拉波拉。何塞一本正经地回答了他。

“不是现在。我还没完。”

 

他的经纪人豪尔赫在夏休时给他打了电话。他当时正回到葡萄牙探望双亲。

他只说了一个词：

巴塞罗那。

何塞欣然赴约。

 

 

他并不是已经穷途末路。他待业已有一年，但并非没有优厚的合同递上来。这显然也不是因为钱，哪怕听从鲁伊的建议后半辈子都滚去波拉波拉，他也早已赚得盆丰钵满。

 

他欣然赴约，因为那是巴塞罗那。

一切都起始于巴塞罗那，又暂停于巴塞罗那。这一停便是十二年。

他欣然赴约，因为巴塞罗那有归家的感觉。

他欣然赴约，因为也许，只是也许，助教之职会虚位以待，而他们最终可能不必分庭抗礼。

他欣然赴约，因为也许他不必总是在周六夜晚试图弄清自己能用多快速度喝光一半的藏酒。

他欣然赴约，因为也许他可以再次为某一双眼睛和某一个牌子的廉价红酒敞开家门；一个坚定的背影站在他的炉灶前，上面摆着他自带的意面。

 

董事会做了决定。拉波尔塔和克鲁伊夫会是输家。何塞是个混蛋，但他会是胜利的混蛋。为此他愿不择手段，哪怕在媒体前牺牲自己。这些家伙对他的银奖杯满不在乎，比起赛季末的成果他们更在意俱乐部的形象。范加尔和罗布森会为此感到耻辱。

四年的血汗付出但他仍旧不是他们中的一员。

讽刺之处在于他想要回来的缘由也曾驱使他离开。

佩普接受了那份工作。

他则滚去意大利。

 

这回拨出电话人不是他。

他在更衣室里，做一些季前指导。他的球员们围坐成一圈，仔细聆听他说的每一个词——有时他不禁好奇自己的工作是否真的是从体育老师一职演变而来。手机铃声响起的时候，他正讲着赢得联赛冠军的唯一途径只有誓死将防守贯彻到底——寻常的季前动员演讲。他看了一眼来电显示后向鲁伊递了个眼神。

鲁伊眼睛里的神情让何塞想把他下赛季的工资削减掉一半，但对方当机立断接过了他的讲话，何塞溜出门外。

“你他妈敢道歉试试。”一到四下无人之处他就忍不住骂了出来。

“我也没准备道歉。”佩普听起来——不是开心，不是过意不去或得意洋洋，他听起来心满意足。若不是心已死，何塞几乎就要原谅他，因为他知晓巴塞罗那对佩普意味着什么，也知晓佩普对巴塞罗那意味着什么。

“所以这就是报应了？”

“什么报应？”

“我当年离开。”他没细说——也不会细说。他们从未谈论过此事，事到如今何塞也仍不确定自己是否准备就绪。

“何塞，那事都快过去十多年了。你要知道不是所有人都像你一样耿耿于怀。”

“你和我一样，你只是从来不说而已。”

佩普无言以对。

他说谎的时候何塞总能一眼识破。

 

他们说一切的分崩离析始于西班牙，但实际上始于意大利。

何塞清楚他的思维模式——毕竟他们为了探究彼此的脑袋所花费的四年时光并非徒劳无功。

问题在于这不是单向的。

何塞对这一天会到来的担忧由来已久，他不该对这场比赛以双方互交白卷的平局收场感到惊讶。

他们生平头一次在荒唐地用白线划出来的教练区域里比肩而立，这让他意识到1996年距离他们已经过于遥远。

当他向球场上望去，没有他熟识的面孔；红蓝色的球衣第一次看起来如此陌生。当他对球员喊出指示，口中讲的是意大利语；没有巴萨球员入场时震耳欲聋的颂歌声，没有技术区域内语速极快的加泰罗尼亚语，没有某位年轻队长进球后用手指向他时眼中的一抹微光闪闪。佩普剃掉了头发，而何塞自己头上已生出几缕白。年轻的加泰罗尼亚球员何塞普与新人助教何塞不复存在，取而代之的是佩普·瓜迪奥拉与何塞·穆里尼奥，两位主教练，以及九十分钟的对手。值得怀旧之事早已灰飞烟灭。这是一个崭新纪元的开始，也是另一个纪元的终结——尽管他不愿承认。

在开始之前何塞就清楚场面将会十分难看。

 

半决赛的时候路易斯来了，坐在替补席上。毕竟他也是国米的一员。

他怅然若失地注视着巴塞罗那的队伍，这令何塞终于顿悟国米之于他意味着什么。巴塞罗那是他的初恋——这对所有人来说别无二致，马德里则是救赎——一个证明他自己和所有人都大错特错的无尽循环，但国米截然不同。

国米是家。

他希望自己和他一样，如此一来他就不必在回到诺坎普时心中翻滚着一丝酸楚。

他们赢下了他职业生涯中最美妙的一次失利。如果何塞说他此时并非心满意足，那绝对是欺人之谈。

那张红牌，嘲讽的言论，赛后发布会——在这一切结束之后，路易斯把他拉到一边，狠敲了他的脑袋，并让他在事态难以挽回之前去追上他。

他没去。

他知道为时已晚。

 

“拜托告诉我你不是为了气死他才这么做的。”这大概是鲁伊本周第五十次叹气。容他辩解一下，这着实是胆战心惊的一周。

“当然不是。马德里是个完美的选择，白痴才会拒绝。”

“这事越来越离谱了，何塞。”他一个字也不信地说道。

他听起来很疲倦。鲁伊是一名体能教练，他从未听起来疲倦过——如果他累了，那整支队伍在一切开始前就会丢盔弃甲。

“别跟我说你要在这种时候离开我。”何塞受了打击。他从未想象过没有鲁伊在身边会是什么情形，他甚至从未想象过这事发生的可能性。

“别担心，我早就和你终生捆绑了。当然除非你先死——”

何塞不禁想如果自己爱上的是鲁伊的话，一切该将是何等轻松。

 

关于足球，何塞深恶痛绝的一点——抑或是情有独钟的一点，就是它从来都不只关乎足球本身。

足球从来都不只是二十二名球员在绿茵场上正面交锋九十分钟的一项竞技体育；足球是政治，黑钱，数千小时的赛前训练和准备工作，数百页的战术分析及策略。它涉及成千上万的人，训练师、队医、助教、教练，甚至董事会成员。所有这些人共同决定着比赛的结果，而支票和荣誉簿上总只书写着球员的名字，这看似有些幼稚可笑。

西班牙国家德比则是整个足坛最糟糕的赛事——或者说最棒的。这不仅仅是巴塞罗那足球俱乐部对阵皇家马德里足球俱乐部，这是加泰罗尼亚的巴塞罗那对抗西班牙的马德里。

这其中的妙处在于，世界上最富有且成功的两家足球俱乐部，各持史上最佳球员之一，连带着他们历史悠久且血雨腥风的竞争关系，终于要一决雌雄。当媒体将他们间的关系称之为复杂时，他总是会笑出声——这可能是本世纪最严重的一次轻描淡写。

当他身着白衣归来，巴塞罗那没有像他们对待路易斯那般让他血债血偿。他们一开始就未曾将他视作一份子。如果何塞说他并非前来寻仇那一定是自欺欺人。不知何故，在加泰罗尼亚人眼中，他所赢得的奖杯和荣誉都会悉数归零。他们不轻易给予尊重，何塞之前未能得手，这次他决定让他们惧怕他也不错。也许这就是他把这变成了一场私仇的缘由。

好一场盛大的荣归故里。

一球未进输掉比赛已经让球队锋芒挫缩——尤其考虑到这是国家德比；但是五个失球足以令人想要自寻短见。

何塞是人，但他首先是一名足球主帅；有时他放任自己沉浸在睚眦之怨中。

 

没人忘记2011年四月发生了什么，但如果让他来说，没人真正记得2011年四月到底发生了什么。在这踢了四场国家德比的所谓传奇之月中，有着太多的纷争与场外闹剧。实话实说，球场上发生的事反倒不那么令人印象深刻。

第一场以一个互射点球的平局灾难般告终。比赛进行到一半时，他只看了梅西和罗纳尔多一眼就提前预料到了最终比分。

他不知道是什么让他冲昏了头脑。何塞从不惧怕血战到底，为了胜利他可以不顾一切，但通常情况下他还是有点自知之明的。然而随后他又好奇自己为何要大惊小怪，鉴于他们已经对一切都三缄其口，所有这压抑已久的挫败感若是没有演变成理智全无混乱不堪的情绪爆发，他才更应该是目瞪口呆。

他内心输不起的那面总会倾向于辩解是佩普先开的头。输掉国王杯后，对方抱怨这边裁一定得是视力超群，才能眼尖地看到佩德罗在射门那刻处于越位位置并吹掉了可能为红蓝军团打开局面的进球。这着实是一次不过脑子的发言。

何塞顺势而为。“到目前为止，有一小部分教练，他们不批评裁判，还有一个更大的教练群体，他们在裁判出错时才批评，”实际上他都不记得对媒体说过这番话，那一天很怪，那场比赛甚至更怪，“现在，随着佩普的言论，我们迎来了第三种教练的时代，这个群体只有一个人，在裁判作出正确判罚时批评的人。这对我来说是个新鲜事。”

大概他是为佩普扮演着冷静的角色而恼羞成怒，总能克制情绪，总是完美教练。他确切地知晓他头脑中到底上演着什么，对方仅是只字不提，不对媒体说，也不对他说。又或许何塞是个受虐狂——他们将近一年未曾对话，至少这也算是种互动，那怕要经由一个挤满了如饥似渴等着八卦喂养的媒体人的房间。

尽管那些话语和随之而来的故事都颇为著名，实际上直到鲁伊在伯纳乌举行的欧冠半决赛首回合比赛当天给他看了录播之前，何塞本人对那场新闻发布会都未曾耳闻。

“鉴于穆里尼奥先生叫我佩普，那么我也要叫他何塞，”鲁伊冲他挤眉弄眼。何塞回给他一个中指。

佩普没有在玩手，意味着他严肃异常。这是他第一次爆发。他的眼底闪着某种不怀好意的光芒，让何塞明晰这针对的是他个人。

“明天晚上八点四十五分我们将在球场上面对彼此。球场外他赢了。整个赛季他都是场外的赢家。他们可以就此给他一个欧冠奖杯，好让他拿回家享受。在新闻发布室里他是他妈的老大，他妈的主人，我不想跟他竞争这个。这是足球比赛。”

何塞笑掉大牙。鲁伊觉得他失去理智这事可以官宣了。

 

佩佩被红牌罚下。他也得到一张。佩普看向他的眼神难以置信，就好像他甚至从来不知道还能给非球员发红牌。鲁伊根本懒得从他的笔记本上抬头看一眼。

托神奇男孩的福，他们输了个二比零。也许有一天他会把从巴塞罗那手中买下梅西定为自己的终身目标。

之后的新闻发布会也没好到哪去。后来再谈起那刻，他更乐意把媒体前的斗争归结为心理战。但若是实话实说，有时他是真的那般愤怒，有时他是真的如此混账。又或许，是佩普对媒体提及他们在巴塞罗那共事的四年时几乎直击了他的要害。

 

他对自己想要做什么或是想达成什么毫无头绪——当关乎到那个加泰罗尼亚人时，他的思维似乎总会脱轨。但发布会结束后他的双脚不受控制地带他走向了客队更衣室。

何塞可以听到门后隐约传来佩普带着职业声调的低语，看来在进行球队简报。

他背靠在墙上等待。就在这时他看见本场比赛最佳球员正在向更衣室门口走来，身上还穿着球衣，与伯纳乌几乎全白的内饰对比鲜明。

何塞之前从未意识到他究竟有多矮小。他从远处见过他，但近距离下梅西甚至没他高。这莫名将他的思绪丢回球员时期。他被告知自己不够快，不够高，难以在场上有所作为。梅西当年的身体素质甚至应该未能达标。现在他明白了人们为何说阿根廷人永远也不会离开巴萨。何塞不是会半心半意地后悔的人，但这给了他一闪而过的好奇，如果他是在巴塞罗那而不是葡萄牙开始职业生涯，一切是否会天差地别。真真切切地与路易斯一同在球场上奔跑会是什么感觉，真真切切地与——

梅西的目光终于扫见了他，眼睛瞪大了一秒，两人同时陷入了一阵令人不适的沉默中。就这么一次，何塞为自己的好运气而无比感激，幸而当前局面下的另一方不是皮克，不然他大概在一分钟前就已经是个死人了。

年轻人似乎不知该如何在提出自己观点的同时显得不那么粗鲁。即使经历了过去几周的闹剧，他好像也还真的在乎这点。何塞决定自己有点喜欢他。最终他对这个家伙感到些许过意不去，所以他出手相助：

“告诉何塞普有人在等他。”梅西看起来不确定何塞到底是来这里杀人，还是来刺探俱乐部机密，抑或是单纯来闲聊，但他一定注意到他故意用了全名——每个人都知道佩普只允许他的家人和巴塞罗那（他们的96巴塞罗那）的人叫他的全名。他好像突然记起何塞也是其中的一员，曾几何时。于是他点了点头，走进屋内。

谈话声戛然而止，何塞可以想象事情进展得有多顺利。

少顷，主教练的头从门后冒了出来。何塞抬了抬眉毛，但在那颗脑袋一瞬间又消失于门后时未置一词。

他听到一阵脱鞋声以及物品被丢进储物柜的声音，会议结束了。

那人出现在他面前。

“你是来找死还是怎么的？”

“你可没机会赢我，我练过拳击。”

“我不需要，这扇门背后有十一个因为你的脑残行为愤怒到想搞死你的人。”佩普瞪着他。

“什么？就因为指名道姓说他们跳水？至少这次输不起的人不是我。”何塞瞪了回去。

“你个狗娘养的。你以为我们都不懂你想搞什么把戏？你和你那些肮脏的心理战——”

梅西走了出来。

“太久没聚了，我觉得我们应该吃个晚饭。”

他脸上的表情简直无价。

何塞有点同情他。

 

何塞十分确定佩普跟着他走到停车场只有一个原因，就是对方不想在临时起意决定拧断他脖子时留下任何目击证人。

何塞走到他的车边等着，两人相互凝视了十分钟之久。

佩普终于让步，走向了乘客那侧。

何塞一言不发地把车开了出去，佩普则盯着他看了全程。如果眼神可以杀人，何塞此刻早就被埋葬在了大西洋正中央。

“我他妈恨死你了。”

“我同意。意大利菜应该不错。”

“你要是敢带我去餐厅我发誓会趁着你睡觉时把你肢解了。”

 

何塞没有。那会太像是一个约会——十年时间对他们的第一次约会来说仍旧是操之过急。同时也因为他不怎么喜欢西班牙的出版与言论自由。

相反地，他带他去了自己家。

 

何塞把大衣扔到沙发上，向他的葡萄酒柜走去——他总是会来一瓶。拿最烈的——他会需要。

他回来时，佩普甚至懒得脱下夹克。这在某种程度上惹火了他。他瞥了房子几眼然后回过头直视何塞。

“我到底来这儿干什么的？”

“我能做饭。”

“我不是这个意思。”何塞知道他是什么意思，“我为什么在这儿，何塞？”

事实是他也不知道，所以他说：

“我觉得这你应该问问你自己。”

佩普边揉着额头边叹气。

何塞转身去煮意面。

 

他们围在厨房里的小桌上吃饭。餐桌总是很小，因为他总是独自就餐。

他端出意面并开了红酒。有趣的是，哪怕近来局势紧张，事态失控，在这一幕前他心中还是难以自持地感到了一种久违的怀念。

他们沉默不语。何塞对于足球之外他们还能聊什么一无所知，显然现在也不适合谈论足球。实话说，对于他俩此刻算是在搞什么鬼他都毫无头绪，但他认定无论如何也来不及打退堂鼓就是了。

 

“这不像你。”持续了十五分钟的无情沉默后佩普终于开口。

“球赛还是晚餐？”

“球赛不出所料，”佩普张开手臂在周身比划，“这些不是。”

“我是个冲动的人。”他不是。他是个足球教练，他制定计划并严格执行，上天注定他头脑的中一切都应该是可控的。只有在涉及到某一个人的时候他才会意气用事。

佩普叹气，这肯定已经是过去几个小时内的第一百次。他看起来精疲力竭，自他们上次见面后仿佛老了十岁。“你知道，这不会解决任何问题。”

何塞故意上钩。如果这场对话的进行无可避免，那拖延的意义又何在。“我也没想。引发这一切的人又不是我。”

佩普放下叉子。“你认真的？就你跟媒体胡搞的那架势？所有人都清楚你在搞什么鬼，何塞。”

“有什么关系？巴塞罗那的金童连一点小批评都承受不了？”何塞瞪了他一眼，佩普则发动进攻。

“我不在乎你和你的狗屁心理战但你胆敢碰我的球员试试。”他们皆为固执且自负的混账，但他们首先都是教练，他们会誓死捍卫自己的球员。何塞不禁嗤笑。

“碰你的球员？他们可不需要借助任何外力就能摔倒，他们自己就——”“如果你能别指使你的球员一失球就开始飞铲每一个穿着红蓝球衣的人——”“如果你能别靠着影响裁判的判罚来帮你赢下比赛——”

一阵椅子挪动的刺耳声响，“我走了。”佩普起身。

在何塞能够完全消化事态的发展之前他已自顾自走到了起居室。至少他吃光了盘子里的晚餐——对此而言他的加泰血统礼貌过头了。

当何塞追上他的时候他已经在系围巾。

“你把这事当成私人恩怨了。”何塞讽刺道。

加泰罗尼亚人一声冷笑，“而你没有？”

“对媒体提到我们私人关系的人不是我。”佩普也可以骗媒体说他们操过四年，哪怕整整十年间他们彼此都对那段往事绝口不提。这让他恼火。

“你这么做图什么？就为我抢了你在巴塞罗那的工作而刁难我？”何塞把他推在墙上，不让他走到门口。

“这世界可不是围着你转的。”现在他们迎面正视彼此了，没人想做首先打破眼神接触而输掉的人。

“但确实是围着你转的，对吧？一切都必须按你的意愿来，要不然——”

“这不是我想要那份工作的原因，你明知这一点。”他们近在咫尺，何塞可以看清他眼中骤燃的怒火。他试图推开他但何塞稳若磐石。

“你想让我怎样？为了挽救你该死的自尊心而拒绝他们？！离开的人是你，记得吗？你他妈的一个字也没留就走了然后十年都没回来。他妈的十年，何塞！而且你自己一贯我行我素，你他妈有什么脸因为这事跟我闹脾气。我真是厌倦了等着——”

何塞吻断了他的下文。

 

一开始佩普没有回应，但何塞的嘴唇覆着他的，坚持不懈，终于令他放弃了。过去的十年间，何塞无数次在脑海中描绘这一幕会是怎样的情境，当终于降临时，那些幻想无一能与现实同日而语。鉴于他们之间的剑拔弩张与岁月流逝，这个吻应是冷的，甚至乏味而机械。但不知何故，并非如此。

这个吻贪婪而温暖，同时又令人沮丧。他的唇尝起来像是时间在静止十年后终于再次流转。他手掌的温度覆在他的额角，而他呼吸时的气息洒在他的颈间——有生以来第一次，何塞知晓了如何不用双眼却能看得清清楚楚。

在何塞的领路下他们走回卧室，身体紧贴，寸步不离。佩普扯着他领带的力度带有一丝近乎绝望的急切，这让他陈旧的心再次鼓动，他则伸手剥下对方的夹克。他们迫切地渴求着彼此的全部，手不曾有一刻离开对方，描摹铭记，以防这是他们此生被赋予的唯一机会。

当他们终于肌肤相亲，他们的视线胶着在一起，再未分离。十年已经过去，而何塞终于重新记起如何做爱。

 

翌日清晨，当他醒来时，人去床空，床单冰凉。

 

那之后他在床上漫无目的躺了两个小时才让身体机能恢复运作。鲁伊只和他对视一眼就接手了当天余下的训练工作。

接下来的一场比赛，何塞没有出现。巴塞罗那则高歌猛进夺得欧冠冠军。

 

那之后的一切都是百般折磨。比赛期间他不再向场边投去视线，甚至球员们似乎也被这紧张局势所感染。他绝不会承认这一点，但这感觉就像是他的灵魂被劈开，留下一道六英寸深的裂痕，而对于要如何在处理好这伤口的同时兼顾足球，他毫无头绪。三张红牌，九个进球，随后战争便爆发了——他想对能把卡西利亚斯和伊涅斯塔都卷入其中的人鼓掌致意。人们将之称为有史以来最血腥的国家德比，而何塞清楚，佩普永远也不会原谅他对蒂托的所作所为。

 

接下来的一个赛季，他们对阵红蓝军团的连败纪录持续扩大。又经历了三次失利后，克里斯蒂亚诺直视着他的眼睛，就好像在期待他能把这支灵魂出窍的队伍吼到回过神来。但何塞甚至不知要如何将自己摇醒，所以他缄口不言。

轮到西甲赛场。这承载的情绪不同于往日——或许因为整支球队终于厌倦了输球与各种愚蠢的争斗。当诺坎普向他宣战，何塞下定决心自己才理应成为一锤定音的胜者。

当他的7号带球向前推进绕开巴尔德斯，并最终起脚射门、皮球入网的那一刻，何塞觉得这是他所见过最美的一粒进球。在庆祝的间隙，他鼓起勇气向主队的替补席投去一瞥；佩普的手势难以解读，但他眼中道出的苦痛或许比他所展现出来的还要略微深重。何塞收获了一种恶劣的满足感，同时好奇他什么时候才能停止因自己的视线而退缩。

他们的胜利终结了红蓝军团的五十五场主场比赛不败纪录，并为他们赢得四年来首个西甲冠军铺平了道路。

赛季末，佩普宣布他将离任。

 

他说离开是因为他疲惫了。他计划去休假——纽约。面对媒体，何塞表示这种行为永远不会发生在自己身上。然而当他在家里观看那场新闻发布会时，他注意到佩普左眼角下的一些皱纹——那一晚他用嘴唇亲吻过的那片皮肤。顷刻间，他感到厌倦，与足球无关。他认为自己大约终于懂了。路易斯·恩里克两个月内都拒绝理他，而另一个路易斯为当面骂他混蛋专程去了他家，还花了一个小时咆哮着何塞这辈子听过最富创意的葡语脏话。

 

接下来的一个赛季，空洞且意义全无。即便是国家德比似乎也不再令人兴奋，蒂托的巴萨很强大但也无聊。场边的那双棕色瞳孔再也无处可寻，他不会承认这感觉起来有多么怪异。

他将其称为自己职业生涯中最糟糕的一个赛季。几个月后当他在离任合同上签了字时，所有人都对这仅仅是因为积分榜不理想深信不疑。

 

这是会时常泛起的空虚感，因人在被给予的同时就会被剥夺些什么。他是个理性的人，然而他发觉自己渴望着某个从未存在过的现实——他们不再是自己，而是别的什么人；在巴塞罗那的街头意外相遇的人，从未听说过足球一词的人，在晚间读诗，烹饪难以下咽的晚餐，除了轮到谁来喂猫再无其他话题值得争论的人。

在巴塞罗那的温暖夏夜中坠入爱河的人，且没有任何事物可以阻挡他们。

 

纽约远在千里之外，何塞也早已开始忘却家的意味。这或许就是他选择回到切尔西的原因，但那里的感觉也不那么对劲。他不清楚自己此生是否可能再次有“家”的感觉。

拜仁召唤加泰罗尼亚人，他回归赛场。

 

他们带队在欧洲超级杯碰了一次面。何塞试图以平常心应对，就像面对任何其他球队，佩普则整场比赛都在避免目光接触。这宛若他人生中最煎熬漫长的九十分钟，终场哨声响起时，鲁伊略微在他肩上安抚了一下，对此他几乎要心存感激。

握手时有如灼伤，而疼痛持续一周才渐渐褪去。

 

 

最终一切都了结于曼彻斯特。

 

那天早上，何塞在当地报纸的头版头条看见那笔交易时忍不住喷了一口咖啡。自2000年以来他们就再未同城过。

当晚他回到家，在敞开的行李箱底偶然发现了一张照片，是1998赛季的他们——两人肩并肩坐在球场边，望向这个世界，仍不知未来将会发生什么。

何塞一直以为他总会有足够的时间。直到现在他才意识到，在十六年前离开之时，他的时间就已经所剩无几。

何塞一直认定他是个输不起的人，这也是他逃避一切的原因。直到现在他才明白，自在巴塞罗那敞开家门的那个温暖夜晚以来，他早已一败涂地，可输的本钱荡然无存。

曼彻斯特是个充满希望的城市，而何塞是一个悲哀的愚者，即便十六年已经过去，也未能学会放下过去继续前行。

第二天清晨，他打电话给鲁伊要一个住址。

 

佩普的公寓位于他住处的两个街区外。鉴于是晚上，他严肃考虑要不要走过去，反正也没人会认出他。但他自认为没有这么做的勇气，于是开了车。

前台人员在看到他时瞪大了双眼，但至少还是未置一词地放他上了楼。

何塞敲了敲门。整整一分钟都无人应门，一阵恐惧感倏地向他袭来。倘若他迟来了十六年，而开门的已是别人。倘若只有他是傻瓜，只有他还在等待，驻足不前。那么他将要孤独度过余生，因为方程式的另一端缺失，他再也无法成为一个完整的人。而对方已有其他人来填补空缺——正确的人。

他差点转身离开，但那一刻门开了。他感到一阵揪心，因为哪怕十六年已经过去，每当看见他，何塞仍会失去所有的理智。

“何塞。”佩普看起来真心惊讶。自他们最后一次见面以来，他蓄了胡须。他的眼神也变得柔和了，仿佛已经从过去几年的疲惫不堪中寻得了安宁。

“何塞普。”除此之外他不知还能说什么。西班牙已像是亿万光年外的事，而他们仿佛又在进入一个崭新的纪元——一个无人知晓将会如何立足于他们之间的纪元。

佩普先有了动作，他后退一步，让何塞进屋。

屋里没有其他人，他可能永远不会承认但他这辈子从未这般如释重负。

“你是来握手言和的吗？”佩普先开口，试图奠定一个轻松的基调却未能如愿——他们之间沉淀着太多的过往，任何事都难以再变得单纯。佩普走进来，倚在了厨房柜台的远端。

何塞还记得罗马，这次他没有转向窗口。他已当了太多次逃兵，有生以来第一次，他想要坦然面对。

“再给我一次机会。”

“什么？”佩普皱眉。

“我来是想要你给我一次重来的机会。”佩普沉默，但何塞可以看出他的膝盖在打颤。

“何塞——”佩普终于叹气。

“我是个傻瓜。”

他破了音但决定继续说下去，趁着他还保有勇气，“十六年前我犯了这辈子最大的错误。我的时间停止了。它再也没有开始过。”

何塞是个自私的混蛋，但他不想再继续假装下去。

“自从离开你。”

似乎是这么多年来的第一次，佩普终于直视他的双眼。

“这没那么容易。”他凝视着自己的眼中溢出一股绵长的绝望。何塞意识到，过去的十六年间他并非独自煎熬。“我们都是输不起的人，我们走到这地步事出有因。没有重新来过这回事，何塞。”

何塞没有动，他也不觉得自己还动得了。

“那我就现在请求你给我这个机会。”

一阵似乎可以延续到时间尽头的沉默。人们总说这像是将自己的心握在手中交出去，任其可能随时被刺穿。何塞终于理解了这说法是什么意味。

佩普掩住双眼。

“如何重来？”他终于哑声问道。如此之轻，差点令何塞错过。

 

房间的尽头有一台唱片机。一件来自于某段久违往昔的物品，在他现代风格的公寓中静静伫立着。

多年前，年少轻狂的他们仍在巴塞罗那，这是他赠予他的二十六岁生日礼物。他不想给他买什么新东西，为其可能会意味着某种他彼时无法理解的感情萌发而惶惶不安。所以相反地，他给他了这台唱片机，以及一张他拥有过的旧唱片。

他走过去，找到了自己需要的东西。何塞褪下唱片外封。他以为佩普应该在某时某刻已将其丢弃——十六年前何塞也理应被他如此对待，但它仍被搁在置物架上，何塞感觉自己的心在复苏。

这是一首葡萄牙歌曲，他的最爱之一。他放上唱片，一股不可名状的乡思随之而来，碰触了他的灵魂。这让他回忆起葡萄牙；在本菲卡之前；在波尔图之前；在足球之前——仲夏之夜，父母曾在老房子前廊上跳舞的身影；生病时，奶奶为他做的黑豆炖肉；当他仍是个小男孩，在往返学校的途中发现的一条秘密通道。

他转身，走向比他年轻的那人。“一支舞。”

“什么？”

“重新来过。我们从来没跳过舞。”佩普用看疯子般的眼神盯着他，但何塞执意伸出了自己的手。

佩普终于也将手伸向他，带有一丝犹豫；但当他的手握住自己的时，却带有暖意且温柔。

开始时有些胆战心惊。这是他不曾有过的经历——不曾与重要至此的人共同有过的经历。然而他们的身形契合无间，仿佛从未分离开过——如果这一切未能奏效，何塞不确定自己在往后的人生中是否还能寻得任何意义。

窗外夜色静默，曼彻斯特的灯火在温柔黑暗中勾勒出他们的轮廓，不知怎的，何塞觉得他们好像又是二十五岁了。音乐在他们身后轻柔地播放着，歌词与他们的舞步形影相随，似是包含了这缺席的十六年中他们共享过的一切。

 

 _E por falar em saudade, onde_   _anda você_

——谈及难平的渴望，你去了何处

 

他们面颊轻蹭之处迸发出的灼热感在他尘封的心中失落已久。他的手搭在对方肩上，带有一丝温柔，而他的手指隔着柔软的布料贴在更年轻者的腰上。

 

 _Onde andam os seus olhos, que a gente_   _não vê_

——你的眼眸看了何处，那里我们未曾见过

 

他们的步履随着柔和的吉他旋律摇摆，与鼻尖轻撞时散发的暖意呼应。他的棕色瞳孔在月光的轻柔点缀下闪闪发光，在他们身上终于寻得他整个世界的剪影。

 

_Onde anda esse corpo, que me deixou morto de tanto prazer_

——这个身影去了何处，留我独失所有欢愉

 

“你从来没有告诉过我原因。”

“什么的原因？”

“十六年前。”

 

_E por falar em beleza, onde anda a canção_

——谈及美丽的事物，歌去了何处

 

“我当时认为我没有做好准备，”

“什么的准备？”

“准备好去意识到本应让你教会我如何看待人生。”

 

_Que se ouvia na noite, dos bares de então onde a gente ficava_

——那首我们闻于夜间驻足的酒吧

 

“你当时不在了。”

“什么时候？”

“五年前。”

“马德里。”

“你为什么离开？”

 

 _Onde a gente se amava em total solid_ _ã_ _o_  

——那里我们全然独自地彼此爱恋④

 

“因为如果我当时不离开的话，我不知道自己这辈子是否还有可能做得到。”

 

 

 

他们的腿在被单下纠缠在一起，他还不得不让出了在床上更喜欢的那侧，但何塞发觉自己全不在乎。

 

 

第二天的训练结束后鲁伊陪他向停车场走去。

有个人正倚靠在他的车前门上。

他的朋友给了他一个全世界最快乐的微笑，碰了碰他的胳膊，转身离开了。

 

佩普手里拿着一瓶廉价红酒和一袋意面。

 

“你迟到了。”

 

何塞觉得哪怕自己迟到了一百年他也不会介意。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> ①saudade，葡语。一个不可直译的单词，意为“在某人离开后仍残存的爱。这是种空虚的怀念之情，在特定时刻本应存在的事物不见踪影，而个体感受到了这种缺失。模糊且恒久地欲望着不存在乃至不可能存在之事与非当下之事。”  
> ②pronto，意语。  
> ③摘自《惶然录》，作者费尔南多·佩索阿。基本引自韩少功译本，个人勘误两处。  
> ④摘自Onde Anda Você，作词费尼希邬斯·迪摩赖斯。歌词自译，凑合看吧！如果能找到权威译本再替换。  
>   
> 如需了解文中所涉及的比赛和事件，可移步八卦的天空体育：  
> <http://www.skysports.com/football/news/11662/10566985/jose-mourinho-v-pep-guardiolathe-story-of-the-rivalry>  
>   
> 感谢两位校对以及其他因为这篇译文被我骚扰过的亲友们。


End file.
